Zara Luis
Zara Luis was a travelling doctor who roamed the Core Region, both in areas of New California Republic control and independent control. She travelled at first with her adoptive Tribal 'uncle', Yano Kayan, after both her parents had been killed during a Raider attack whilst on a Followers of the Apocalypse charity mission, and then Charlie Yates, an escaped convict, after he joined up with the two. Biography Zara was born in 2262, the only child of two Followers, both of whom specialised in medicine, in Junktown. At an early age, she accompanied her parents on all of their charity missions with the Followers, learning from a young age the importance of medicine, whilst picking up on some of her parent's teachings to the Tribals. During one such trip, visiting a large and prosperous tribe on the fringes of NCR territory, the Luminate Tribe, she met her later 'uncle', Yano Kayan, who, on one of the Follower's charity missions, had been saved by her father. Yano, curious about the 'modern' Post-war society that surrounded him and his people, asked her numerous questions about what life was like for her and her family in the NCR's territory. During one of the many, and last, charity missions held by the Followers to make contact with the tribes on the fringes of NCR territory, her family was killed in a Raider ambush. This had a deep and lasting effect on the then still young Zara, traumatising her. Yano elected to adopt the young girl, and the Followers justified such an action with the claims that he could replace her dead father and thus aid the recovery process. This action seemed to work, and Zara did eventually recover from the ordeal mentally, although it had the unexpected consequence of her coming to view Yano as her real father, sometimes to his regret and personal fear that she had forgotten her roots. For a few years, Zara adapted to Tribal life, becoming a respected physician within the tribe and winning herself much credit for her work in preventing numerous contagious diseases from spreading throughout the tribe. However, only a few years into her life with the Luminate tribe, the tribe ran into hard times, with the beginning of a widespread fear of famine setting in amongst the elders of the tribe following it's continued expansion, Yano, along with most of the other Tribal Braves and Scouts, were sent out to scour the wastes for more arable land, and also to relocate away from the expanding NCR, so as to avoid a conflict. Deciding to follow her 'uncle', Zara accompanied him into the wastes of the Core Region, where they came across a convict on the run, Charlie Yates. At first, Zara was frosty in her relationship with the convict, viewing him with a sense of mistrust and distaste. Later in their travels, this attitude would thaw slightly, though she would still have deep misgiving about travelling with the convict. By 2282, the tribe had successfully relocated to the outskirts of Swallow Hills, but Zara, driven by a deep desire to both find her own adventures and satiate her uncle's desires to see the 'civilised' post-war world. Personality Zara is a relatively kind person, handing out what aid she can to people in need. However, this kindness does not extend to anyone recovering from addictions, viewing them as a lost cause and considering them a waste of valuable medical resources, citing a belief that they are the ones solely responsible for their affliction, often drawing the ire of Charlie Yates and his more liberal views. Zara is also a very inquisitive character, often researching pieces of Pre-war junk she happens across in her travels, from old Radiation King Radios to Pilot Lights, constantly searching for new uses for such devices. Equipment *'10mm Pistol:' Zara uses a 10mm Pistol, modified only slightly so as to have a Laser sight for improved accuracy. Due to her familiarity with the relatively peaceful life of a Tribal healer, she lacks the training to use it as effectively as most of the seasoned Wastelanders, so often avoids using it entirely. *'Wasteland Surgeon:' Zara wears a simple, white vest, brown work trousers and combat boots, all scavenged from old Pre-war ruins. Zara also carries a small pack, filled with Stimpaks, Med-X and other such medicinal drugs and equipment. Category:Characters Category:New California Republic